


Welcome Back

by ArellasMercy (askarella)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death is not what you're thinking, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Human Sacrifice, Kanima Coach, Misuse of google translate, aka latin, ode to Allison, unless you're thinking Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askarella/pseuds/ArellasMercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a Dragon in Beacon Hills, and she's not happy with Allison's death- so she gets shit done with the help of a Kanima, Werewolves, and a Banshee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back

She approached Lydia seven days after Allison had been buried at the foot of the Nemetod. She looked familiar, but in a strange and alien way. “Miss Martin,” She smiled, sliding her hands along the strawberry blonde’s shoulders. “I have a proposition for you.”

"If you’re talking about sex, I’m afraid that I’m not in the mood." Lydia huffed, gently shaking off the feeling of cold slime where the other female had touched her. "My best friend just died, you know."

The girl grinned. “I am Adalinda Greenburg,” She continued, circling Lydia slowly. “I am the Dragon of the Beacon Hills, and you are Lydia Marten, Greater Banshee of the Beacon Hills.” Adalinda’s eyes flashed a serpentine gold. “And I have a proposition for you- one involving me helping you bring back your dear, dear Huntress.”

The Banshee narrowed her eyes. “And how do I know that I can trust you?” She said it almost flippantly, though the Dragon could taste her fear. “What would it cost me?”

"You can trust me, for the death of an innocent female irks me to the extreme… especially one so adept at doing my job for me…" She stopped circling Lydia to look her in the eyes. "All I need is for you to bring the whole of the McCall pack to the gravesite on the New Moon, as well as Gerard Argent." The grin was toothy and too-wide, like a predator staring down her prey. "He is the price for her soul to be fetched and for the seed of her new body." Adalinda rolled her shoulders fluidly. "The wolves will help with the body- as will the Spark, the Kitsune, and the WitcheDoctre, or whatever he calls himself now."

Lydia could not help but nod- it sounded reasonable, though she would have to help Stile look up information on Dragons in the Beastiary. “Fine- let me talk it over with Stiles… he’s a reasonable person to consult…”

The Dragon laughed. “Yes, he is…” She walked off into the deep of the woods before calling back “Oh, and I forgot- I’ll be bringing Coach, after all, what good is a Kanima if you can’t use him for torture?”

* * *

 

"So she said she was a dragon?"

"With a capital D, yeah." Lydia rolled her eyes at Stiles. "How many times do I have to repeat that?"

"I’m sorry, but you said DRAGON, A FUCKING DRAGON, LYDIA!" Stiles flailed. "How is wimpy little Greenburg a Dragon?!"

"I don’t know, Stiles." She sighed, getting exasperated. "All I know is that I want Allison back…"

"We all want her back, Lydia," He whispered gently as he pulled up the Beastiary. "Let’s make sure that this is legit before we get our hopes up."

* * *

 

"Goddamn it, she’s a damn Dragon."

* * *

 

"Adalinda…" Bobby started, "I’m not so sure that exposing yourself is such a good idea…"

She scoffed. “Well, I don’t see you making any useful ideas, Cupcake.” She shrugged off her top and shook her wings out, the leathery green appendages flexing and showing off their twelve foot wingspan. “Allison didn’t fall for my camouflage and she was a genuinely good person… more people like her are needed, and less like her revolting Grandfather.”

"But the her father…"

"He’ll ignore my existence if it means that his daughter is alive, my sweet Kanima…"

* * *

 

The New Moon came quickly, and Lydia managed to assemble the pack (with a bit of help from Stiles on the Derek bit and kidnapping Gerard bit).

The pack was busy gaping at Lydia digging up Allison’s body when they heard the sound of large wings flapping. All but the Banshee looked up to see a beige and black Kanima in the arms of a Serpentine woman with golden eyes and huge green wings as she descended upon them. “I ssssee that you’re all here.” She grinned, taking in their collective expressions of fear and distrust and wonder. “Lovely. Where issssss the old man?”

The Kanima jumped out of her arms as she landed and pointed to a figure in a wheelchair whose head was covered in a burlap sack.

"Stiles, get back!" Derek shouted as he realized what she was, pulling the human behind him. "She’s a Dragon!"

The Kanima morphed into a very disheveled and very naked Coach. “You don’t say, Mister ‘I can’t stay an Alpha for more than a year because I have to put my dick in psycho women’”

"Put sssssomething on." The Dragon hissed, "No one issss to sssee you like thisss but me, remember?"

Finstock sighed. “Yeah yeah yeah…” He pulled a pair of shorts from a bush. “I came prepared.”

"Will someone help me dig up my best friend?" Lydia asked sarcastically. "Or are all of you too lame?" The werewolves collectively went and helped dig, getting to the mountain ash coffin in moments. Stiles and Mister Argent had to carry it out, seeing as everyone else was affected by it. "Now, what do we need to do?"

Adalinda pulled out one of her fangs with a wince and leaned over so the blood flowed onto the coffin as she drew runes onto the wood with the fang. Once the bleeding stopped, she rubbed the blood into the wood with a wince as it burned her hand, scales becoming embedded as they sloughed off. “Venom, Cupcake.” She barked, and Finstock handed over a vial of the stuff. “Deaton, I need some Lichen.” The Emmisary handed it over gingerly, being careful of her claws. “Living Sacrifice.”

"I’ll get it!" Stiles called out, a vengeful grin on his face as he grabbed Gerard’s wheelchair and wheeled him over to the coffin. "Need me for anything else?"

"Not jussssst yet" She assured him, ripping open Gerard’s chest. "Kira, can you come here, pleasssse? I’d like to usssse some lightning."

The terrified girl stepped forward, curiosity of what the woman would do too great to resist. “Wh-what do you need?”

The Dragon smiled kindly. “All I need, issss for you to wake him up with a little sssshock…” She looked at Derek as she said this “Hissss daughter killed my brother and hisssss wife’s family… my only remaining blood relative issss a werewolf and thissss upssssetsss me.”

Kira shivered but did as she was asked, somersaulting away once she was done.

Adalinda pulled off the burlap sack and hissed in Gerard’s face. “Fratres, in nomine, uti corde, filia resuscitare Filii.” She plunged her hand into his chest cavity. “Draco virtutem faciat.” She pulled out his still-beating heart and placed it on the runes of the coffin. She poured the venom over it and draped the lichen over a different set of runes. “I need blood from her Love, and claw trimmings from her packmates.”

"I have the trimmings!" Stiles declared, dragging Scott over to the coffin. "And I figured that you’d want Scott’s blood fresh!" He handed over a ziplock bag of claw trimmings, which were poured over the lichen.

"Not him." Finstock scoffed. "The Banshee, Bilinski."

"What?" Scott and Lydia exclaimed in Unison.

"The wolf will sufficccce." Adalinda hissed, grabbing Scott and slicing open his palm with her claws. The lichen hissed gently and she smiled, folding it into a heart shape. Using a clean claw she made a precise cut in Gerard’s now somehow perfect heart and inserted the bundle deftly. "Ssscream as I chant, Lydia, dear." She instructed, and so the Banshee did. "Draco virtutem faciat. Voluntas draconem fert venatricis est. Mors nihil ad hoc inter Velum et draconem. Hanc animam refer. Draco voluntate faciat. Mors nihil ad draco."

The heart burst into flame and in its place there was suddenly a Calla Lily flower that grew faster and faster until it was bigger than the coffin. It stopped growing and shifted, tightening and adjusting its shade until Allison was in its place, wearing a soft white gown.

A flash embraced the clearing and suddenly none of them knew why they were there, only that Allison was alive and well.

* * *

 

In a clearing a mile away, a dragon fed on the bone and flesh of a ruined man, she herself nearly dead from the feat she had accomplished.

It had been a good day.


End file.
